Falling
by Oilux
Summary: If Kairi cant have him, certainly Riku cant. To bad she underestimated both of them
1. Chapter 1

_If we get out of this alive it'll be a miracle, _thought Riku.

"Don't let go Riku!" Sora shouted, he was hanging off the very edge of a cliff. The only thing stopping him from falling was Riku hanging onto him.

"I won't Sora! I won't ever!"

-X-X-a few hours earlier-X-X-

The day had started out beautifully. Sora, Riku and Kairi were at the beach, but not Destiny Islands. They decided to go to Twilight Towns beach, a need for a change of scenery. The beach was a lot more rocky, but just as beautiful. They found this little alcove where the beach was clearer and on either side there were these huge cliffs. The three of them played in the water, had fun and just hung out. Sora swam out pretty far a couple of times and would only come back after Riku told him too. It was about three o'clock when the drama happened.  
Kairi just wouldn't stop flirting with Sora. He was starting to get annoyed with her, and finally, after she suggested that they go somewhere alone, he stormed off in another direction. Riku finally decided to step in. He stopped Kairi from going after Sora.

"Kairi you need to leave him alone, can't you tell he's not interested?" Riku sighed, he could tell that one of her bitch-fits was coming along.

"Why do you care Riku? You don't like him as much as I do!" Kairi started to walk past him, but Riku's arm stopped her.

"Listen to me cause this is the only time I'm going to say it. Sora is not interested, he told me so himself. Also I know that I care for him more than you do, I don't treat him like a prize that needs to be won." Kairi started at him in shock.

"I knew it I suspected it from the start. You like him don't you?" She started backing up instead of trying to get around him. Riku looked down, feeling a light blush cross his cheeks.

"I knew it, I fucking knew it! You fucking fag! Let me go!" Riku let her pass by him, thinking that she couldn't really do any harm now. But he was wrong.

After about an hour and neither Kairi or Sora had come back, Riku went in search of them. He walked along the beach and after about 20 minutes of walking he found them. Sora was talking to Kairi, Sora looked distressed and Kairi had an evil smirk on her face. Suddenly they both looked over at Riku, Sora came over to him.

"Is it true? Is it true what she's saying?" Sora looked about ready to cry.

"Yes, it is" Riku said, thinking that Kairi told him that he liked Sora.

"Well, I hope that you two are happy together." Tears starting to fall down his face, Sora ran away. Riku was too startled to even go after him.

"Kairi, what did you say to him?" Riku's voice was deadly and he looked like he was going to kill Kairi. She smirked.

"I just told him that you and I were going out, and with your fabulous response to what he asked, it looks like you two will never be together."

Riku, almost without thinking, took a step forward and slapped her. She reeled back, his handprint on her cheek.

"Bastard" she said, but he was already walking away from her in search of Sora. He had to make everything right.

Riku looked for hours, but around five a storm started brewing over the beach. Riku looked quicker, knowing that he had to find Sora before the storm came. The clouds formed darkness around him and then the rain started. It wasn't sprinkling but downright pouring. Riku climbed the cliff knowing that Sora was probably up there. Everywhere else that he could have been empty.

Sora stood on the very edge of the cliff. Riku ran towards him, shouting his name. Sora heard his name just as Riku got to him; he turned around to fast though and fell of the edge. He screamed and just before he disappeared over the edge Riku grabbed his wrist.

-X-X-back to present-X-X-

_If we get out of this alive it'll be a miracle_, thought Riku.

"Don't let go Riku!" Sora shouted, he was hanging off the very edge of a cliff. The only thing stopping him from falling was Riku hanging onto him.

"I won't Sora! I won't ever!"

Riku felt Sora start to slip through his grasp, he held on tighter but he didn't know how long he could hold on for.

"Sora listen to me! What Kairi said isn't true, I'm not with her, I love you!" Riku shouted above the rain, his tears mingling with it.

"I love you too Riku." Riku could just barely hear it over the rain as Sora's arm finally slipped out of his grasp.

Riku dove in after him without a second thought.

-X-X-the next day-X-X-

"Come on Roxas! The beach is always the best after a storm; you never know what you'll find!" Axel pulled Roxas along.

"Alright, alright Axel geeze let go already" Roxas pulled his arm away from Axel's and started walking ahead of him. He stopped short suddenly.

"Well Axel you're right, you'll never know what you can find"

"Why what do you see?" Axel peered over Roxas' head, he saw two people lying on the sand next to each other. One had brown hair and the other had silver hair.

"Wait is that Sora and Riku? Come on Axel we got to help them." Roxas made his way over to them. "They're both still alive, good let's get them to a hospital." Roxas got Sora while Axel got Riku.

"Don't worry Roxas I'm sure that they'll both be fine"


	2. Chapter 2

Axel and Roxas arrive at the hospital with Sora and Riku within 10 minutes. They were lucky that they hadn't been farther from the beach. The doctors immediately took Sora and Riku away, leaving Riku and Axel to wait impatiently in the waiting room.

Roxas just kept pacing, while Axel sat down, his head hanging in his hands. Roxas looked like he was going to burst out crying any second and Axel was trying not to. They were the only people in the waiting room, so they didn't have to worry about making a scene.

"Roxas, I'm sure they'll be fine."

"But you don't know that! They could die or be hurt horribly or…" Roxas continued to rant to himself while pacing.

In another room Riku and Sora were fast asleep. Riku blearily opened his eyes, wondering where he could be, but then it all came crashing back. The cliff, what Kairi said, how they had fallen. Riku looked next to him and saw Sora also there fast asleep. Riku smiled a small smile before falling back to sleep.

Back in the waiting room Roxas and Axel had both gotten the news that Riku and Sora were alright, they just needed their sleep. With this news they both relaxed, and started to try to piece together what had happened. While discussing their theories they remembered that Kairi was supposed to be with them on that trip and that maybe she had some answers.

"_Hello?"_

"Kairi its Roxas. Hey you were on the trip with Riku and Sora, do you know what happened to the both of them?"

"_No I don't but whatever happened to them I'm sure they got what they deserved." _

"What?"

"_You heard me."_

"Okay well I am going to go." Roxas hung up before he could get a response.

"Axel I think that whatever happened to those two, Kairi had a big part in it." He said to Axel.

Before they could continue the doctor came in. "Roxas and Axel? One of your friends is awake." They followed the doctor into the room to see not just one but both Riku and Sora awake and talking.

"Sora, Riku, what happened to you two?"

"Well we had a big confrontation with Kairi about you know, coming out of the closet. She freaked out. I went up the cliff and it started storming then I almost feel off but Riku caught me and saved me. Then we woke up here." Sora explained.

"I'm just glad to see both of you guys alright." Axel said.

"So are we." Riku answered before he took Sora's hand. If Axel or Roxas were surprised they hid it well.

"Not that I know you two are alright, I have something to discuss with Kairi." Roxas said, starting to walk out of the room.

"Roxas…" Axel said warily.

"Don't worry Axel, I'm only going to talk to her." He said before leaving.

Needless to say Kairi wasn't in school for a month.


End file.
